GAMER'S reQUEST~ Resident Evil 3
by kevinrs13
Summary: the year is 2004, major companies have joined together to creat virtual reality...but something goes wrong. R


The year is 2004, the gaming world has advanced greatly, to the point where consumers and   
companies have created the newest advancement in gaming experience. The new console is one   
that directly connects to the cerebral cortex and sends messages back and forth through the brain  
and also known as virtual reality. If disconnected in the real world you will suffer permanent brain  
damage, but the gameplay puts you into exsisting video games in the gaming market, examples  
Legend Of Zelda, Metroid, Resident Evil. To equalize game play fairness each player is enabled to  
enhance one stat about themselves if that be strength, speed, height, weight the limits are endless,  
and if they do get into a deadly scene which may kill them, they wake up from the game. The console  
had been made by a joint concoction by Microsoft, Sony, Intel and Toshiba. The game developers   
were as follows, Eidos Interactive, Konami, SquareSoft, Sega, Nintendo, Capcom, Hasbro and   
ID Software.   
  
As a try out a contest was run all out through North America and the UK, the winner was a boy  
named Kev Momy, he was able to bring with him himself and twelve other friends so he gave his   
other friends the ability to bring their friends. So Kev brought Matt Dodge, the others that came were  
Jacqueline, Chris, Shawna, Matthew, Dora, Jason, James, Davis, Dom, Kevin and Hetan. Standing   
by a hometown operator and supervisor was Adam.Jim.Malnati a computer whiz who was supported  
by Intel, Microsoft and AMD, he was there incase something went wrong which will. For when they  
all got hooked up into the system a technical error was made in crossed wires and the system itself  
locked.   
  
The winner and his friends entered through a giant silver door, the whole room was plated in   
titanium, the air conditioned air filled the room. The whole console could keep someone supported  
for life for exactly two months, so that the game or games can be completed. As Kev walked up to  
a scientist and the others did the same the man stood up on a podium and said "attention, future  
gameplayers of virtual reality, here I hold a G.E.U, also known Gameplay Enhancement Unit...this  
little wrist band will enter the games with you, you'll be able to enhance one factor about yourself  
in the options that the game will let you enhance". Everyone whispered about the unit but Kev and  
Dodge laughed about how the light in the room reflected off of the scientist's bald head, and then  
the briefing continued after they stopped laughing about how the light was almost blinding. As they  
all sat down in the big metal furturistic chairs which were surprisingly comfortable, the scientist placed  
little wires with pads on them to all their temples of their heads and then he went back to his podium.  
They all began to talk to each other as the scientist said "well...good luck on your virtual adeventure  
and come back alive...ha ha". Then they saw all black and it was lonely pure darkness almost no   
feeling.  
  
The screen flashed red, as lights and noises emmited from the screens visualizing the virtual  
reality gameplay, a CEO for Intel turned to Jim and yelled "what the hell is going on Malnati?!!"  
Jim turned frantically "blame it on Microsoft! we got a illegal operation going on!!". Jim panically  
tried to fix it, but then he sadly turned to the CEO and said with a sarcastic grin "well...we have some  
bad news....and some real bad news" the CEO frowned and looked at him questionably. Jim turned to  
the flashing screen and said to the CEO with his back turned "we have lost communication with the  
players....annnnd!, we cannot get them out until the beat all the games...". They then stared off into  
the screens as the players games came up. The good thing was that players could last two months   
in the game since they were fed by interveinus. But survival was all up to them for that what had  
happened is that an error occured in the brain as the messages passed that now injuries in the  
game would happen in real life, including death.  
  
Jacqueline awoke she had been sitting on a bench in a park, she had no idea what video game she  
had been put in, so she began to walk around. The park's dark damp branches loomed shadows over  
her path she walked on, then a rustle came from the bush near by which made Jacqueline jump back as  
she called "who's there?!" then a small figure came out from the bushes, Jacqueline was a bit frightened  
she didn't know who it was, but then the hazy shadow became clear it was Shawna. They began to walk  
in relief that they had found each other, Jacqueline turned to Shawna and asked "which stat or whatever did  
you increase??" she looked up at Jacqueline and said "nothing yet...i think i'll wait to find out what game we  
are in first". They slowly came to a town but it covered in small fires and crashed cars and other such rubble.  
They looked around, they did not fear much remembering that its just a game, "what happened here?!"   
Jacqueline asked as she looked up and down and saw they wrecked buildings, she then felt something in her  
pocket so she checked and fun a silver gun. Shawna also found one, they still did not know what game they   
were in.  
  
Kevin opened his eyes, he was no sitting lying down on the pavement and he was looking up he felt in his  
hand that he was gripping the black grip of a silver gun. "Hmmm...sweet graphics...hmm so I wonder what game  
im in...ok fire, smashed cars and a city" he asked himself as he began to walk and look at his surroundings but  
then a low and silent sound came from around a corner it was like a moaning sound. Kevin stood still as a   
dragging noise followed the moan and the sounds got louder and louder as the whatever came closer and closer  
to him, Kevin stood there and pointed his gun up as the thing turned the corner. This thing was actually a moving  
rotting corpse, it's flesh hung off it's face which was all moldy and brown and dried blood was all over it's clothes.  
Kevin jumped back in fear, but he jumped back right into another Zombie, in a instant Kevin swung around and   
began to fire away, as slugs entered the body but it kept coming, "oh shit! Capcom improved...the head!" he then  
raised the gun some more and shot for the head which then made it fall with a loud thump. Kevin turned to the   
other Zombie which he had already seen and shot it's head killing it, he then looked around frantically and   
saw that the undead had swarmed and now were after him, Kevin could fire but that would waste his ammuntion.  
But even though it wasn't the smart thing to do he did it, he turned and fired and wasted all twenty remaining bullets  
on twelve zombies. In a last resort he threw his magnum at a zombie causing no damage what so ever, his fear  
got the best of him he knew he was going to die, his brain didn't comprehend the fact that it was just a game, so  
he ran yelling almost in tears of death and retreated away from the zombies.   
  
As Kevin ran he stopped in his tracks and remembered what the scientist said that the wrist band unit called  
a G.E.U could enhance something about him so, Kevin clicked it and his options were, strength, speed, all guns,   
endless ammo, and all items. He thought for a moment, "im in Resident Evil...all guns is useless unless I have  
endless ammo, spee is also useless since the zombies move slowly anyway...so strength it is" as that was done  
he clicked on strength and his strength was increased to an almost endless value. He looked behind him and saw   
that the zombies still pursued him, so he looked at the wall and decided to break through it, so he then punched it,  
and as he did the wall flew off from it's own restraints and landed on a zombie on the next street over. "YEA!!" Kevin  
gladly cheered as he ran through the opening and headed by directions that he knew...that on that same street would  
be the gate leading to Raccoon City Polic Department.   
  
Jacqueline and Shawna walked through the streets, a noise caught their attention it was like a breathing of a tired  
person, but then a shadow loomed pass them and faded away. They then heard a big thump of something falling, but  
something else then caught their attention away from the thump it was Kevin screaming, but as they looked back to  
where the thump noise came from, and what they saw scared them deeply. There crawling was a flesh stripped creature  
all bloody with it's own brain showing from it's head and a long descusting drooling tongue and shards of teeth. Then  
Jacqueline screamed and began to run but Shawna stood there and raised her gun and shot the Licker in it's brain  
of a fore head, killing it. Jacqueline turned laughing as Shawna stood there with the gun, Shawna looked at her G.E.U  
and checked it's options, she then selected to have all guns, and Jacqueline selected to have speed, maybe so she  
could run away.   
  
Kevin stood at the gate of the police department and then he punched the gate off it's hinges, he then walked  
into the front yard of the police department where he then saw Jill Valentine back up away from Nemesis who was  
killing her friend. Kevin then clicked in his head that he couldn't die and that it was all a game so he then nailed  
Nemesis with his fist in his side, Nemesis then flew through a brick wall and landed on the ground. Kevin began to  
laugh and smile as he jumped over the smashed brick wall, he grabbed the unconscious Nemesis and picked him  
up and threw him over the wall of the police station front yard, Jill froze in surprise in what the teen had just did.   
  
See the actual real characters in the game did not know they were digital fractions of data which composed  
a video game. The Intel CEO looked at Jim and asked "is it possible, for them to bring people out with them!?!" Jim  
paused and turned to him "yes...and no, if they pull the characters out they might live but they might die, it's totally  
unpredictable and even if they do live they might be handicaped by shock". Is it even possible to think that any of the  
teens will try to bring a new found friend from a game back to the real world, but it would hurt them deep inside if  
their friend was murdered by it or handicaped.  
  
Jacqueline and Shawna walked the streets trying to find where Kevin was screaming from, Jacqueline called  
out into the night "Kevin!! come out! you pooper!". Kevin turned away from Jill as he heard Jacqueline call out to him  
he then called back "Jacqueline!?!" as he finished saying that he ran to the wall where she was calling from and  
he listened as she called back to him "yes! it's me!" then Kevin punched down the wall. Shawna and Jacqueline  
were still surprised to see Kevin punch down a wall as he saw the two standing in the darkened street he said with  
a smile "super strength, heh". All three began to walk towards the police station as Jill followed saying "stop! im a  
cop! stop! who are you people!!?" and then Kevin turned and said "ok...were a special ops task force sent by the  
president to stop this Raccoon city predicament, but it is to far out of hand and we all have to escape", Jill paused  
and then said "thanks I could use some help".   
  
All four of them walked into the police station which was silent since death grasped it's boney hand onto the  
people of Raccoon City and impacted it greatly. Kevin turned to Jacqueline and said "you and Shawna stick together  
im going to search the area with Jill, since she doesn't have any special enhancements", Jill seemed confused she  
asked "special enhancements?!! as in weapons!?" Kevin turned to her "yea...weapons".   
  
Jacqueline and Shawna took the ladder in the far end of the open hall and made their way upto the second floor,  
and then they began to search for the way out. They saw another one of those creatures called a Licker and Shawna  
pulled out a magnum and blew the creaturs whole head off, they then entered a door near by which lead into a hall way.  
The hall was pasted in peeling green wall paper and lined by furnished wood, the wood floor boards blanketed by dust   
and tainted with blood. As they turned a corner, a Zombie walked towards them it drooled on itself, it was a undead  
police officer, Shawna again blew that's head off to, Jacqueline seemed to scared to even fire a gun. Shawna turned  
to Jacqueline and said "Jacqueline!! you have to shot them too you know!!" Shawna rolled her eyes and began to walk   
down the hall again. Jacqueline and Shawna now stood infront of the S.T.A.R.S office and they slowly turned the door  
knob and walked in.  
  
Jill and Kevin walked up to a door which apparently was electronically locked, Jill looked at Kevin and said "guess  
were going to have to find another way.." and before she could finish what she was saying Kevin punched the door make  
the door and part of the wall collapse and dust filled the air around them. Jill looked at Kevin and said "how are you..so   
strong!?", Kevin turned to her and rolled his eys saying "well...i just am", then the two of them walked into the room.  
All around was confetti and and birthday hats a sign on the desk said "WELCOME LEON", they searched, on the ground  
lay a black police officer who had been a zombie but was shot in the fore head by someone, but who. The two walked   
around Jill began to talk to Kevin "so...how old are you? how did you get here?", Kevin searched a desk and then looked  
up at her and said "me...im fourteen, and i just came here by...a...helicopter". Jill looked at him curiously and laughed as   
she said "i think your lieing...your age maybe true, but the president wouldn't send a suped up fourteen year old to save  
this town" Kevin moved to another desk while saying "if i told you the real reason...you wouldn't believe me". She walked   
up to him, he being younger was still taller then the slim young female officer, "try me..." she said as he turned to her  
and said "im a player for a virtual reality game, and this is it...and your a fragment of data from the game". She laughed  
and then said "funny very funny...im a person not data" "you've been designed perfectly to have a personality and be   
almost life like thats why it's virtual reality" Kevin said back at her.   
  
Jacqueline and Shawna searched the S.T.A.R.S room and found some ammuniton and a key to another room down  
the hall from where they were. As they left the room and made their way down the hall some further and found a door with  
the same symbol on the key they found, so of course they used the key, Jacqueline slid the key into the hole and unlocked  
the door as she did so the key disapeared from her hand. They kept moving to complete the game, as they walked down  
the new found hall way, they saw a dog growling and foaming at the mouth it was bloody and rotting, Shawna pulled out  
a shot-gun and Jacqueline said "but it's just a lil doggy" then the dog barked and ran at them, and Shawna shot it sending  
it flying back down the hall way. Jacqueline now pulled her gun back out in case some new creature popped out to kill her,  
but as they walked the floor boards creeked and the noise echoed, the noise gave their location away, a arm then crashed  
up from the floor it was the tentacle launching arm of Nemesis. Jacqueline began to fire at it like mad, but it caused almost  
no effect what so ever, so then Shawna pulled out a rocket launcher and fired, the rockect shot Nemesis two floors down  
and set him on fire. The two girls began to run down the hall to get away from the over sized monsterous thing.  
  
Near by in the streets, zombies flew back as a shot gun pierced their bodies and made them fly back onto the ground,   
the person firing was laughing like mad...it was James. A Hunter ran at James and the sound of it running made him turn,  
and as James saw the running beast, James raised the shot-gun and laughed "FUKOFF!" and blew the green creature's   
head off. James had found a shot-gun in a near by gun shop and then he selected on his G.E.U to have endless ammo.  
James ran down the street blasting zombies away and running laughing, he then smashed a car window and opened the  
door and jumped in, he then hot-wired it and began to drive down the street passing flamming cars, he stuck his shot-gun  
out the window and shot at zombies as he drove by. James then looked foward and saw three zombies standing in the  
road, he honked at them laughing and then he ran over them and looked back and screamed "ASSHOLES! mess up my  
paint job ARGH!" he then punched the dash board. Kevin looked out a window of the next hall way that he and Jill were  
in, he saw James driving like a mad man and killing zombies. Kevin then punched the window shattering it into a million  
pieces, Kevin stuck out his gun and fired, the shot from another direction made James smash his foot onto the brake, the  
car came to a screaching hault as it slowly smacked into another car with a zombie driver in it "hey buddy" James said as  
he blew it's head of. James stepped out of his car and ran over to where he heard the shot, he saw Kevin waving, "fuck! about  
time I find someone!", James ran over and jumped into the window, "oh shit! it's the fucking Resident Evil girl! Jill something!"  
James said shaking her hand.   
  
The three of them made their way up to the second floor, Kevin punched his way into another  
room where he found Jacqueline and Shawna running, "fuck man! if i knew strength was that good i'da gotten it!" James  
laughed as he saw Kevin knock the wall donw. Kevin looked at Jacqueline and Shawna strangely as he asked "what are  
you two running from?!" as Jacqueline turned and said "that thing you called Nemesis!!", and at that same moment silence  
and a cold feeling filled the room as in stepped the nine foot tall monsterous abomination known as Nemesis and with a   
wild voice it growled "STARS!!!". James stepped back and said "fuck!!" and Kevin said "ssshit!" it always seems like Kevin  
forces his swear words out, James raised his shot-gun and began to fire, it had no effect, but then Kevin ran and kicked   
Nemesis and sent the towering ugly giant through a wall and to a twenty foot drop. James laughed as he gave Kevin  
props over that "man, see be brave fuck! and you can do damage!" they all laughed except Jill.  
  
After they had gotten rid of Nemesis James made a plan which should have been obvious, "since Kevin has   
super strength, we could just let him smash into the underground Umbrella base" James said agressively, Jill cut in and  
said "Umbrella!!? a facility under Raccoon City! perposterous" Kevin turned to Jill and said "then how did Leon and  
Claire Redfield find it in Resident Evil 2!!?". Jill froze in her spot as she said slowly "Resident Evil 2...this really is a video  
game!! you were telling the truth!!! im not real!" Kevin turned to her "your as real as the rest of us..." he said as Jacqueline  
shook her head agreeing with him, but Jill then yelled at them "real!!? i can't leave this game! how real is that!!?" a tear   
form under her eye. Kevin turned his head since he did not like to see people cry since it upset him too, Jacqueline tried  
to talk to Jill and reason and explain things to her, sometimes when you think Jacqueline is a dunce or dumb she seems  
to almost change your whole outlook on her, she can surprise you. Shawna seemed like one of the strongest links in  
beating the game so far which was surprising, since she had all the fire power you could think of she really had nothing to  
fear at all. James like always was the strong crazy fun loving guy who always stands up for his friends, even though he   
always seems agressive he is a real nice person. Kevin has the force for this game, his G.E.U gave him super strength  
enough to throw a giant creature through walls, but usually Kevin is a very nice person,who never wants to fight.  
  
As all five of them stood on the second floor balcony and looked off into the empty main hall of the police station,   
James looked over the banister and then back at Kevin and said "ok, look your going to have to jump off of here and punch  
the ground when you hit" Kevin shook his head to notify him that he understood and was ready, he knew he had to do this  
even though he was afraid of heights, and it was just a game anyway. So in a bliss moment of silence as fear and anticipation  
grasped the air and watched on as Kevin launched himself off the banister, in a flash of speed he crashed his fist into the  
concrete floor which then exploded, clouds of dust filled the whole main hall. Jacqueline and James looked into the dust trying   
to see any sights of Kevin, James looked down and yelled down "Kevin!!? oh fuck!" James then ran to the ladder and slid down  
by holding the sides and he landed on the bottom floor. Jacqueline and Shawna still stood a top the second floor as Jill then  
followed James down, it seemed like Jacqueline and Shawna didn't even care, James balanced just over the hole Kevin had   
made and yelled in "Kevin you alright man?!". As the dust clouds lowered and slowly disapeared, Kevin stood in the middle  
of the hole but, roughly five floors down, "ya James, im alright...besides bloody knuckles and a sprained ankle..ffffuck!".  
  
Outside in the real world in the titanium room known as the Vortex, Kevin sat in his chair between Dora and Kev...but  
as the CEO for Intel looked at a screen he saw Kevin start shake into convultions as his knuckles split open and blood slowly  
dripped down his finger tips. The CEO turned to Jim and said "I better not get sued Malnati or your endorsement and certification  
by this company will be gone!!" then they continued to watch on as the teens continued unknowningly fight for their lives.  
  
James jumped down, and Kevin caught him, the super strength gave him also an ability to catch to of course, so he caught  
Jill, Shawna and Jacqueline, but as he caught her he gave her a dirty look and almost pushed her out of his hands. Kevin was  
a bit upset that the fact, that Jill not even a real friend of his came down to see if he was alright but Jacqueline one of his friends  
that he has known for years didn't. "psst...Jacqueline" Kevin said as they walked down a metal corridor of a hidden underground  
facility called the Hive, she turned to Kevin and said "what?" "you still like Adam, eh?! ha ha ha" he replied as she smacked his  
arm and said "shut up!". James even though coming in the latest to the group to survive Resident Evil, he was our leader  
and a good one, always had a plan. Then as they walked down the corridor just above them was a ventilation shaft and in a  
loud bang down came Nemesis who now was shreded a bit and had more tentacles. Jacqueline screamed loudly and yelled to  
James "what do we do!!?", Jill stepped foward with her magnum and began to fire, chunks of flesh began to fly and land against  
the wall, James pulled out his shot-gun and began to fire a blaze of bullets into Nemesis. Kevin who was limping a bit walked over   
and punched Nemesis into a wall, the wall did not break so Kevin threw Nemesis into another wall, then finally threw him into a door  
which crashed in on impact.   
  
The five of them peeked into the room which Nemesis crashed into, he had crashed into a bunch of chemical containers  
which poored all over the mutant giant, then in a sickening transformation Nemesis began to grow spikes and more tentacles,  
Nemesis began to cave into himself in a bliss descusting symphony of pure madness. Nemesis screamed shattering several  
more chemical containers, then Nemesis tried to stand up but as he did his hinge to his leg deteriated and rotted away, Nemesis  
then somewhat slithered away into an open vent. James turned to the other quickly and said "we have to get out of here!! fuck! now!!!!!!" and as that was yelled they all ran down the hall, Jacqueline turned to Kevin and asked "where do we go now!" Kevin  
tried to remember back to when he played Resident Evil 3 at Cody's house almost a year ago, "now I remember!!" Kevin said  
as he turned and punched the wall a few times cracking it open. And as he did so a few hundred zombies came pooring in  
James swore his head off as he blasted away trying not to get bitten, but in all that rush Jill was attacked by ten zombies at  
once she cried out for help to Kevin, but then Kevin noticed that Jacqueline to was being attacked...who to help. He quickly  
threw all the zombies off of Jacqueline and threw Jacqueline over near James, near James was safe right now, but then  
Kevin turned to save Jill but it was too late they were chewing on her head and peeling flesh off her face.   
  
James yelled "she's just a piece of a game!! let's leave!!!" Kevin turned and began to run with the rest of his friends  
and then Kevin turned a corner but they we already ahead of him, he turned back "this way!!" they all headed in the same  
direction then the moans of thousands of zombies filled the corridors as they entered a room that Kevin ran into. The room  
stunk of the dead it's walls were rusted brownish red and all around was electronical devices, buzzing noises seemed to emmit  
from every device. As they loomed across the room to a door a growling noise came from above, they looked up and there  
sitting on the suports on the unfinished ceiling was a fully transformed Nemesis, fluids from the giant beast dripped down to  
the floor as he then made a ear aching roar as it jumped to the floor. James yelled at it "FUKOFF!!!" he yelled as he began to  
fire his shot-gun at it, "DIE!!!!!!!!!" Jacqueline and Shawna began to shoot it but there was no effect. Kevin remembered   
back to the stradegy guide Cody bought, even though they skipped most of the game using almost something like a   
walk through walls code they still have to finish the boss using the real way of killing him. Kevin turned to James and the others  
and yelled "guys! i'll hold him off! i need you three to press in the giant square type buttons that have a bunch of writing on them!" they turned and headed for each button. Jacqueline had to stand next to the dead body of Mr.X from Resident Evil 2 whose body  
was still decaying from his fight with Tyrant Burkin. As they all pressed in the buttons Kevin had been punching Nemesis into the  
rusty walls, the energized sound hummed through the room as a light beamed out of a generator, and then Kevin began to leed  
Nemesis towards the beam but before he could finish, Nemesis hit Kevin in the head knocking him out. Jacqueline being the nearest  
to Nemesis at the moment was the gang's only hope to beat the game.  
  
As she lead the giant creature towards the beam, a flash came out and burn right through the machinery near her, she screamed but she knew she had to do this for the sake of her and her friends. Jacqueline knew exactly where to be to have the Nemesis get hit by the beam, so she ran straight through the hole in the machines, Nemesis followed chasing her but then another charge up and then another beam, Shawna tackles Jacqueline down and the beam cut right through Nemesis. On the ground lay a smoldering screaching mutant creature defenseless and as it lay there harmless to all James walked up "game over!!" and then James shot a shot-gun slug straight into Nemesis' head killing it. Then a calm silence came over the small town of Raccoon City and then the sound of a helicopter landing, pierced the silence from outside the back door, so they all ran and opened the back door and in a deep voice it called "GAME ONE COMPLETED!....".  
  
But where were their other friends, they must all be scattered across games, and howcome they're going to another game and it's not ending. Many questions will be answered and many games will be seen, but will all of them survive like they luckily did in the Resident Evil game, even though they did loose Jill Valentine. Well eventually all questions do get answered...... 


End file.
